Tattoo Artist
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Axel Flame is a tattoo artist with a drug addicted sister and a run down tattoo parlor. Riku Fujioka is a rich boy wanting to take his mother and get away from his abusive stepfather. They meet at their best friends, Roxas and Zexion's, wedding. What romance will bloom? Full summary inside.


**Me: Hey, I'm OrgyMemberXVII bringing you Tattoo Artist!**

**Riku: Here's the full summary of the story.**

**Full Summmary: Axel Flame is a tattoo artist with a drug addicted sister and a run down tattoo parlor. Riku Fukjioka is a rich boy wanting to take his mother and get away from his abusive stepfather. They meet at their best friends, Roxas and Zexion's, wedding. What romance will bloom? *Note: If you are a fan of Ouran High School Host Club, then since Riku's last name is Fujioka like Haruhi's last name, he has absolutely NO relation to her, I couldn't think of a last name for him so I went with Haruhi's last name.**

**Riku: Why's my last name Fujioka?**

**Me: What does it say in the note? Now, let's get on with this!**

* * *

Axel Flame is the kinda guy who always got in trouble. Riku Fujioka was a guy who always had things handed to him as a child. Axel's a tattoo artist who is struggling to pay rent for his apartment, but can't because his tattoo business isn't taking off, and Riku's still living with his parents because in his parent's eyes he's their favorite and the baby of the Fujioka family so therefore, until he can get his trustfund and manage to find a place of his own, he can't move out of his parent's home. The story begins on their friend's wedding. Riku was heading in to see his friend, Zexion, and was going to his room when his other friend, Sora, ran out the room.

"What's wrong Sora?" He asked because his friend was screaming like crazy.

"Zexion's being a freakin' bridezilla and throwing a fit and saying crap like: _'What if Roxas doesn't want to marry me?' 'Bloody hell! This damn dress zipper isn't zipping!' 'Goddammit Sora! If you're going to stay here then stop screwing with my vail!' 'Can someone remind me why I'm wearing the dress?'_ Can you talk to him? You're walking the midget down the isle!"

"Sure, you should go back to Leon and see how he's doing with Roxas. I bet it's more fun then dealing with a pissed off Zexion." Sora nodded and went to the room his boyfriend and his friend were in. Riku went inside to see Zexion in a dress cursing out his brother Sephiroth. He laughed and put a hand on Sephiroth's shoulders soon as Zexion was finished.

"Riku! Your little midget friend is scaring me! Do something!"

"Okay Sephy, just go back to Genesis and have a make out session with him, I'll calm him down." Sephiroth nodded and began to look for his boyfriend as Riku walked up to Zexion. When he turned around his wild hair was straightened, he fit his dress perfectly, and not to mention how adorable his vail looked on him.

"Now I know what people mean when they say here's the blushing bride. How are you Zexion?" Riku said hugging his friend as the other was leaving tear marks on his friend's lame shirt that has a small part of a tuxedo on it. As he pulled out the the hug Zexion was wiping his eyes.

"I'm freaking out Riku! I told myself that I wouldn't let the stress of my wedding get to me, but here I am having a lot of breakdowns, tantrums, cussing people out when I really don't mean to, wondering if the man I love really wants to be with me for the rest of my life, flipping out at the tiniest things... I can't deal with this anymore! I'm going home! That's it, I can't deal with it anymore! I'm getting stressed out!" As Zexion was about to leave Riku stopped him.

"Zexy, it's just you being anxious talking. Now come on, Roxas loves you with all his heart and he's been waiting for this day for a long time. We all have. I've been waiting to walk you down the aisle ever since your father disowned you for being gay, Xion's been waiting to be surrogate for you and Roxas once you two were ready for kids, Namine's been waiting to renovate your furture home, and most of all... we've been waiting to see you and that man together for a long time. Don't throw it all away, we all wanna see you happy. And this is our chance. Please go through with this." Zexion thought about what Riku said and smiled.

"Okay, it's gonna take thirty minutes to find my shoes because my last rampage made me lose them. In the mean time, Riku, why don't you go mingle with Roxas' friend Axel. He's single and cute."

Riku whined. "Why do I have to meet every guy you think is cute? Last time that happened Leon ended up with Sora, the time before that, well... we know how Cloud met Zack, and the time after that Genesis ran into my brother after our date. So what makes you think that this time will be any different?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine! Now go and find a skinny guy with spiky red hair." Zexion said pushing Riku out the room. Once he was out of the room, Riku began looking for Axel. Riku was doging every person when he saw a tall guy with red hair all spiked up and gravity defiant in the back with two teardrop marks under his eyes who was looking distracted by Riku.

"Are you Riku?" The man asked.

"I am, who the hell are you?" Riku asked.

"I'm Axel and I like your attitude Riku. So... after the wedding wanna hang out with me? I really don't wanna stick around for the reception."

"Sorry, but for today I'm walking him down the aisle, so that means I have to stay for the wedding. But after I give my two cents at the reception and have my father of the other groom dance with Zexion we can hang out!" Riku said.

"Great! I know this great bar right around the corner from this tattoo parlor."

"Cool! But you have to drop me off at my house first, after my two cents are given at the reception I would really like to go home." Axel nodded and walked away. Riku felt his heart fly and beat rapidly as he thought about the redheaded guy he just met. He thought about what'd be like to be with him and finally move out of his parents home. When it was time for the wedding, Riku had Zexion arm in arm and as they walked down the aisle Zexion decided to talk to him.

"So, did you meet Axel?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. He seems realy nice so far, is it okay if I leave the reception after I have my dance with you?" he whispered back.

"Of course but- Oh! I see, you like Axel don't you?" the other groom asked with a smirk.

"I won't tell 'till after today." Riku replied.

"Aww, my RiRi's growing up! To think, you were pushing me to get a boyfriend, but now the tables turned and I'm pushing you into the arms of an attractive guy, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Once they got up to the alter and Zexion took his place next to Roxas, Riku whispered something to Roxas.

"If you hurt Zexion... rest assured I will hunt you down and personally kill you with my own hands. Understand?" When he pulled away Roxas nodded with a smile when in reality he was scared as hell, it just didn't show. As the wedding was going on he couldn't stop thinking about Axel. His beautiful green eyes, the way he walks and talks, and the way Axel makes his heart flutter. After the wedding Axel and Riku were in the redhead's car all was quiet until one of them decided to strike up a conversation.

"I loved your speech." Axel complimented.

"Thank you. Your hair is nice."

"Thank you Riku. So do I take a turn here?"

"Yeah." When they took the left turn Axel was amazed because of the view. There was a gate in gold, and a big mansion behind it with a fountain in front of it, and there was a beautiful garden with beautiful flowers in them. As they walked to the door Riku put his hand in front of Axel which made him wonder.

"You might want to stay out here."

"Why?"

"It's just that my parents aren't as accepting of commoners, or me being friends with one like I am."

"How did you know I was a commoner?"

"Because of the way you talked to me. A real rich person would've critizied the lame shirt I was wearing, then when I reply they would've said their name, then I'd say mine. I have an eye for these type of things."

"I seriously doubt your parents are home." Riku thought for a moment then let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but if my mom has plastic covering everything and disinfecting wipes and my dad throws Holy Water on you next time you come over, don't say I never warned you." They entered the house where a woman dressed in an elegant robe and silk slippers who looked at Axel with eyes of worry.

"Hello Riku! How was your friend's wedding?" She asked still looking at Axel.

"It was good Mom. I'm just going to change out of this. C'mon Axel! You need to change your clothes to!" Axel nodded in agreement and moved up the steps to follow Riku. When they got back down Riku's mother pulled him aside.

"Riku, what is that commoner doing here?"

"Zexion's making us go on a date."

"I don't know Riku... you know how your stepfather feels about you associating with commoners."

"Can you tell him to stop telling me who I can and can't talk to? I'm 21!"

"We know, it's just that you're his youngest stepson. Your my youngest baby boy and I want you to be happy and not end up being the man your father was. Or end up in the situation we were in when you were a baby."

"That I know, but I gotta go. Don't wait up for me." Riku said running away to get to Axel's car. All was silent until...

"Are you really 21?" Axel asked.

"Yea, why?"

"What are you still doing living with your parents?"

"They won't let me move out so until I get my trustfund and manage to find an apartment I am stuck with my parents. I've been meaning to say, I love those teardrop tattoos under your eyes. Who did those for you?"

"I did them myself." Riku was amazed. How could he do that himself and not hurt himself?"

"Did it hurt?"

"It hurt to sleep face-down on a pillow for a couple nights, but otherwise no." They kept going until they pulled up to a tattpoo parlor.

"What are we doing at a tattoo parlor Axel? I thought we were going to a bar."

"Sorry, but the bar I go to is full of creepy perverts." Riku laughed and walked in the place with Axel and on the inside were pictures of tattoos and random signs everywhere and in the back was where a tattoo chair sat with different colors of ink and a needle which made Riku get sick and Axel a little worried.

"What's wrong? Afraid of needles?"

"Yeah. I can't stand being near them."

"Don't worry, I'll be there to make everything safe when you're scared."

"Is this our first date?"

"Yes, it is. Wanna tell me about yourself?"

"First off, my father isn't really my father even though I call him Dad. Me and my brothers are his stepsons. From there I have no idea what happened, I was one years old when they got married, but since then my dad's been telling me and my brothers not to associate with commoners, though we feel a deep connection with people like you."

"That's good, but don't call me a commoner, I'm middle class... I should really say lower middle class."

"Why?"

"Me and my little sister grew up as orphans. When we were dropped off I was three and she was just a baby, by the time I was twelve and she was nine we learned that our father was a drug dealer, and our mother was a drug addict. When we went to go look for her, we found her as a business woman and she didn't want any part of us saying that we were mistakes and we shouldn't have been here. Following that Kairi tried to kill herself, but I found her. I wrote to her again, but she wrote back saying to stay out of her life, but I knew it was a lie."

"How?"

"The first time we met her, she had remorse in her voice when she told us to leave her office and when she wrote back to me saying that she didn't want me and Kairi in her life, I saw that her handwriting was trembled. We only do that when we are lying about something or we're troubled. Anyways, to me being poor, as soon as I left I promised Kairi I'd come back for her, but when I was able to three years ago, I found she had been adopted by a nice family. When I saw her she smiled and ran to me begging me to take her with me, but I couldn't because I didn't have an apartment. Later I found out she ran away from a friend and she lives in an alleyway. She's alright now, but she's following in Mom's footsteps. I'm thinking about visiting her soon, or I could write. I took a picture of Kairi last week to show her what's happening to her baby girl. I'm poor because I went bankrupt getting this stupid tattoo parlor up and running, business was great at first, but then this economy went down so did my business."

"Wow, that's a story. I hope your mother sees what's happened to Kairi. Do you mind if I stayed at your place for the night?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Normally I'd stay at Zexion's house, but of course he and Roxas are on the plane heading to Hawaii for their honeymoon, I can't stay with my brothers because Kadaj moved north of town, Yazoo's in a rehab center, Loz is in a mental hospital, and Sephiroth lives with his boyfriend which means I won't be able to sleep." Riku shuddered as Aexl laughed and pulled him into a hug and kissed his hand. Wen he pulled away from the silver haired male something came over the other and he kissed the taller man and he kissed back. Riku instantly felt his heart fly up in the air leaving behind his body and he was flying through a cloud shaped like Axel's head. Axel imagined Riku was a merman and it was like a little mermaid and it's the scene where the mermaid and the human kissed. They stayed like that for two whole minutes and stopped when they saw Sora and Leon in the window smiling and holding their thumbs up. When the two walked in, Sora was laughing and Leon was giving a little smirk.

"Wow Riku, I had no idea you were into tall redheads who have a crappy tattoo parlor!" Sora laughed as Axel paled. Riku then turned Axel's head around and attacked his lips again. Later they made it to Axel's apartment above the tattoo parlor when Riku's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Axel asked with his beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other.

"My stepdad. I'll be back." The redhead nodded as the silverette left the room to answer the call.

"Hello?"

_"Riku Fujioka! Where the hell are you?!"_

"I'm over at someone's apartment. Didn't my mother tell you?"

_"No! Now get your ass back to this house!"_

"I'm staying with Axel, and I'll be back home tomorrow morning or afternoon... depending on what we're gonna do!"

_"Over my dead body! I'm your father and you will do as I tell you!"_

"You're my STEPFATHER as in you aren't my biological father, so I'm not your flesh and blood."

_"Riku, you are so lucky I let you and your faggot brother Sephiroth still live in my house after you two came out!"_

"I wish my mother never met you jackass!" As his stepfather was about to yell over the phone Riku hung up with tears in his eyes and went back to the living room where Axel looked worried as he hugged Riku and the shorter silverette cried into his chest.

"What happened Riku?"

"My homophobic stepdad! That's why I didn't want you to come into my house, he would've immediatly kicked you out then kicked me out because I was gay, he was going to do that to me and my brother, but my mother talked him out if it. My mom's all I have left and I can't believe she's wasting the rest of her life with that man! He hits her and he ridicules me and he just controled me and my brothers from they day he married my mother."

"Riku, just ask your mom to get your trustfund, get all your things, you're moving in with me."

"What?"

"Didn't you say you hated it there? What does your stepfather do to you?"

"He hits my mother, ridicues me and my brother, controled me and my brothers until we all grew up, and he even goes as far as to call me a bastard child because my mother gave birth to me after she and my father divorced, but he still lived with us."

"Why do you still stay with them?"

"I told you one reason, but I stay because aside from my brothers, my mother is the only family I have left and she's the only parent I have left and I just want to talk her into leaving that man, but everytime I do, he pops out of nowhere." Then there was a knock at the door and Axel opened it to reveal a redheaded girl quickly run in crying smelling like drugs.

"Kairi, what happened? I thought you'd be with your friend Larxene right now." Axel said hugging his sister.

"I was, but then a couple of guys came up to us -one with pink hair the other with platinum blonde hair- and they offered to give us money to get something to eat. We accepted, but when she tried getting the money for the food, the pink haired man pulled away and said we have to earn it another way because next thing I know the guy tried raping me! I tried going back for her, but she told me to go find you and she'd be fine! I don't know what to do! Can I stay here for a few nights?" She cried.

"Yes Kairi, you can. Oh! I'm being rude, Kairi this is Riku. Riku this is my sister Kairi, the one I told you about."

"Oh, Axel mentioned you."

"That was nice of my brother. It was nice to know that one of us isn't following in Mom's footsteps." She said calming down and sitting down on the couch next to Riku.

"You wouldn't have follow in her footsteps if you actually went to college and waited for me to get a steady job and apartment, then you wouldn't be in the predicament you're in now."

"I know, but I just wanna do good in my life. I just gotta get everything in my life together so I can find a job and get a place to live." She said knowing how her mother was before she was born. "You guys know where there's a good rehab center in town?"  
She asked.

"There's this rehab center in the northern part of town on the corner of 46th and 47th street on Heartless Lane." Riku answered while Axel looked a little freaked out.

"How did you know that rehab center?"

"My brother Yazoo is there and he lives with my brother Kadaj so that's why they're in the northern part of town." The three talked until they got tired.

"Kairi, you know where my blankets and pillows are, Riku come to my room with me~" Axel said with a smile. The next day the sunshine came into the room and hit Riku's face waking him up, when he turned around on his side, Axel was looking into his eyes and they smiled at each other and kissed. Later that day they got back to the mansion and Riku walked through the door he was pulled in by his mother.

"What's wrong Mom?" Riku asked, but he already knew what was wrong. She had those eyes and she was shaking out of her mind almost as worse as what his father did to her. No! He couldn't think about him! Not after everything he did to him and his brothers like trying to kill him when he was a baby because he wouldn't stop crying or punching Kadaj in the face everytime he'd go out to play without his permission. Riku looked at his mother, then his stepfather stepped out of no where.

"So, you've decided to come home after all." He said walking down the steps and going towards Riku.

"Yeah, but I'm just getting my trustfund and my things. I'm moving out."

"You should've done that with your brother when you were seventeen." Riku raised his hand to slap the monster his mom had been with for the past 20 years, but was punched in the face. He then saw the opprotunity to take his shoe off and knock the man unconcious, when he did he'd succeded and he quickly ran upstairs, got his things and his trustfuund information, but before he left with Axel they looked back at his mother who gave a smile and motioned for Axel to come over.

"Yes ma'am?" Then she hugged Axel leaving the redhead confused. "What is it?"

"Take me with you. I want to be away from this man when I file for divorce." She said looking up at him.

"Okay, do you want me to get your things for you?"

"No, if you go in that house my husband will kill you. Let's just get to your home. It's been so long since I've been near the lower middle class." She said smiling. When they got back to the apartment Riku had to leave because he had a job at a zoo meaning Axel only had Riku's mom to talk to.

"So... do you wanna go to the court house tomorrow or the police station?"

"You don't have to pretend that you don't have a thing for my son. I'm very understanding of one's sexual preference."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go right on ahead."

"If your husband was beating you, then why'd you stay with him for 20 years?" She shifted in her seat and wiped her eyes while getting in a comfy position.

"It all started when I divorced my first husband. Of course he didn't leave, I divorced him while I was still pregnant with my last baby boy, then after he was born things got worse because his father had promised to get better. I remember one night Riku was crying and he said he'd take care of him. I thought he was going to quiet him down, but I heard water running and that didn't wake me up, but when I heard a strangled cry I ran for the bathroom and there was Riku and his father, with that man holding him down in the tub trying to suffocate him, I tried getting him out, but when we fought. Then Riku started to cry again because he had hit his head in the tub, when I quickly got him to a hospital I learned that he probably wouldn't start to remember anything until he was 4 years old. I was at the hospital and I met him there. He'd given me and my sons a home in exchange that I date him. He was a kind and caring guy when we were dating. At night he'd go to take care of Riku, practice lines to plays with Sephiroth, play sports with Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, and he'd show me a lot of love and compasion. After we got married, things were still the same way they were, except once he learned what school the boys go to, and what preschool Riku was going to go to, he placed them into a better school, I was happy that I was giving my sons the best education, but by the time Riku was three I learned the boys stopped hanging out with their old friends. When I confronted him on it, he said that they'd forget about them. I was a fool to believe him. The abuse started 18 years ago when I left my sons in the care of one of the maids and I left to go hang out with friends from the old neighborhood. An hour passed and he came and dragged me away from my friends by my hair and took me back home. He told me he didn't want me to hang out with the likes of them and he'd told my sons not to hang out with them which is why they were taken out of the school where the lower middle class children go.

"At first I thought that would be the only time, but while the boys were at school and he was at work, I went to visit again. And it happened a second time, he dragged me by my hair again and threw me in the car, then when we got back he locked me in the basement the rest of the night with no food or water. When he was eleven, I thought about divorce, but when I told him about it, that prick went beserk and beat me up and threatened to kill me if I ever thought about divorce ever again. So I never did. I realized what I got into when I had to take Riku to the hospital for a check up that of course had to be done privately so when a doctor came out he'd told me that Riku had scars and bruises all over his legs, chest, and arms. I asked him and he said he couldn't tell me how he got those, so fearing the worst I had my other four checked out and the same doctor said the same thing, bruises, cuts, and scars.

"I confronted him about them and he said they pissed him off for being annoying and giggling and laughing. Right then I devised a plan to gather the boys and our things and leave him, but when I tried to he caught us and threatened to kill them, so I did the most foolish thing and let him have his way with me. That's haunted me since this day, I haven't forgiven myself since that night. Riku tried to escape and find help, but when he did said prick broke both his legs. When we found out he and Sephiroth were gay I was relieved because finally my baby boys could be themselves, but he tried to kick them out, but I talked him out of it reminding him that'd he would go to jail for abuse and rape. So they lived with us, but Riku stayed behind because I needed help to get away and, from what his therapist told me when he had a break through when he was eighteen, he said he had a sense of guilt because he felt it was his fault for me marrying since I met him after my little RiRi got hurt. Since he met you yesterday, he had a true smile which was his first I've seen in years. I guess I stayed with him for my sons. I was a fool back then, now I'm going to erase a past mistake and do something that I should've done a long time ago. I'm actually happy Riku took back his real last name Fujioka since he wasn't the guy's son. That's my reason. I hope I didn't bore you." She said sniffing the last of her tears away.

"No, you didn't. I'm not going to be someone who just uses him for my own sexual devices." Axel said thinking about Riku and how he'd been mistreated as a child. When Riku got back he kissed Axel on the lips for a few seconds. Later that night when Axel and Riku were getting in a late night snuggle, but something was bothering Axel and that was bothering Riku.

"What's wrong Axel?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your past yesterday after you got off the phone with your stepdad?"

"It wasn't the right time in our relationship. I mean we just started and... and... every guy I've gone out with, I've told the sad, sad story of my life and that drove them into the arms of two of my friends and my brother and yesterday when I knew we clicked, I didn't wanna drive you into the arms of someone else I know. I love you Axel, and I didn't want to lose you." Axel then trailed kisses from Riku's arm to his neck and finally his lips and gave him a small smirk.

"Riku Fujioka, no matter your crappy backround is you could never drive me into the arms of one of your friends. I have a terrible backround too, but that didn't drive you into the arms into one of my friends. I love you."

"I love you too Axel. Now let's get back to our little snuggle~" The next morning Riku woke up with a weird pain in his ass and immediatly remembered the previus night. As he limped to the living room he saw Kairi and his mother talking. He smiled and sat down on the couch and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Hello sleepy head, you and Axel had quite a night last night." Riku's eyes went wide.

"You two heard?!"

"You kept the whole neighborhood up! I'm surprised Axel was able to go to work in the tattoo parlor today." Kairi answered. Once Riku found the strength in his legs he walked to the tattoo parlor to see Axel sitting at the counter looking quite bored. He smiled and kissed the redhead on the cheek which caught his attention.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought about you. What are you doing here? There's no one here."

"I figured I'd come here in case there are some customers." As if on cue someone came in the tattoo parlor with brown hair, tan skin, big muscles, and deep blue eyes came in with a guy younger than him that is a clone of Roxas that the silverette immediatly recognized.

"Hey Ven!"

"Hi Riku, loved your speech at my brother's wedding! Wish you could've stayed though."

"Me too, but I was with a little someone~" He said looking at Axel lovingly.

"You and Axel got together?" Ven asked with a huge level of excitement.

"Yes. Stop keeping this lovely brunette a mystery. Who is he? He looks familiar."

"Riku! You remember Terra!" Riku was still clueless. "Sora's cousin from the east part of this town!"

"Terra? I barely recognized you. How've you been?"

"Good, I've hooked up with a certain someone." He answered looking at Ven. Riku looked with those understanding eyes and laughed a little as the pair kissed. Axel then kissed Riku and grabbed his butt which made the silverette jump a little. He looked at the redhead with a face that said "After last night you can forget about it mister." Later that night Riku's mother had gotten home from her visits to the police and the court house.

"What happened Mom?"

"I'm officially divorced and he's going to a maximum security prison so I get all of his things." Riku jumped up and hugged his moter, but she had a look that said she wasn't finished yet.

"Also, I think I'm going to move back to that house so it's time for you to go on without me."

"I know Mom. Do you want me to drive you there?"

"No. I'll go there by myself. He's not there anymore." Riku nodded and made sure his mother got to the taxi alright. As he returned to the room with Axel, he had a satisfied smirk on his face. This is a moment in my life that's finally perfect, he thought as he and Axel were cuddling on the bed.

* * *

Two years later Riku and Axel have their lives perfect. Axel's tattoo business finally took off, but they had to move to a middle class neighborhood which was good for Axel since he didn't have to worry about getting mugged in the dangerous neighborhood they were living in. Infact they've gotten married over the two years and adopted a son named Lea, which is their other reason for moving to a better neighbrhood. Zexion and Roxas are still happily married and are thinking about having kids. Kairi got off the drugs and finally got her and Axel's mom to help her. Axel and Riku were at sitting with Lea looking up at the stars and when they saw a shooting star they immediatly made wishes.

_"I wish for matches and a fire estinguisher."_ Lea thought.

_"I wish me and my family have a happy life."_ Riku thought.

_"I wish Zexion can have kids so that Roxas can stop asking me if it's right to adopt or not."_ Axel thought. When he opened his eyes Lea was passed out in Riku's lap while the silverette laughed and kissed the younger redhead on the cheek. They walked inside to see Kairi on the couch with her girlfriend Namine. Axel did his famous sneak attack and tapped the two on the shoulder which made them jump. Kairi looked at her olderbrother and was ready to pounce on him, but didn't when she noticed her nephew in his arms. Instead she just went back to Namine. Getting revenge on Axel can wait... for now. Axel and Riku went upstairs to Lea's room and placed him on the bed. They both gave the younger redhead a goodnight kiss. When they both went back downstairs they saw the other couple in the house kissing on the couch. Later the next day Roxas came over with Zexion and the two couples split in twos to have a talk with each other.

"Riku, I have a huge problem."

"What is it?"

"I think I may be pregnant." Riku laughed.

"Unless you were some jacked up dude I don't believe you."

"I'm serious Riku!" The silverette looked at his friend and placed a hand on his stomach and felt something there. He laughed nervously and fainted. After he came to he found Axel on his lips and kissed back passionately. Later that night as Axel was walking past Lea's room he heard crying coming from it. He looked in and saw Riku holding their son as the two were crying.

"What happened?"

"My mother." Riku cried.

"Oh no! What happened? Is she hurt?"

"No Daddy Axel! She's dead!" Axel then let himself shed a few tears as he went down and held Riku and Lea.

"How'd she die?"

"A robery. He noticed her and killed her on instinct." The next day after the funeral the family of three were looking at the sky wondering if the recently deceased woman was really watching them. When they got home they went up to Axel and Riku's room and fell asleep together, but before they did Axel and Riku had a small talk.

"Riku, I know she was the only family you had left, but me and Lea are here. We're your other family." Riku smiled and placed a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"I know. As long as I have you and Lea... I have my family." Riku said falling asleep. This was perfect.

* * *

**Me: Okay! We'll end things right here. If you liked then review.**

**Ven: If you hated this then click the back button. _*Cloud, Zack, and Riku come bursting out of a closet*_**

**Cloud, Zack & Riku: WHY THE HELL DID YOU TIE US UP VEN!**

**Me: You tied them up?**

**Ven: *Runs away***

**Me: This is Janae AKA OrgyMemberXVII signing off until next time. Bye :D**


End file.
